Air mattresses are commonly used in lieu of traditional box-spring mattresses, memory foam mattresses, water beds, and other beds as temporary structures for humans to sleep on. Typically, air mattresses consist of a soft and flexible material chamber with an air-tight seal that allows the air mattress to inflate during use and deflate after use. While some air mattresses must be manually inflated by the human user, many air mattresses include a manual or an electric pump to mechanically inflate an air mattress. To convenience the user, some air mattress chambers feature built-in electric air pumps that receive power through an electrical cord plugged into a standard high voltage power source or a portable power source (e.g., a battery).
While built-in electric air pumps may conveniently inflate and deflate the air mattress, they may lack other features desired by users. Specifically, a built-in electric air pump may be unable to heat or cool the air within the air mattress, thereby allowing a user to adjust and control the temperature of the air mattress surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to address the above mentioned deficiencies. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to these and other considerations.